Intense light energy, such as a laser beam, can be used for photocoagulation and endo-photocoagulation, for example, to perform surgical coagulation of tissue to destroy abnormal tissues or to form adhesive scars, especially in ophthalmology. Diode-pump solid state (DPSS) lasers, which are known and are used in many applications, for example, in treatment by illumination of body tissue, are increasingly being used for precision, fine machining procedures and treatments.
Pumped-light laser sources, e.g., diode lasers, are generally more efficient than conventional laser sources. DPSS lasers are particularly useful because they can be designed to emit at essentially any wavelength within a wavelength range determined by the specific semiconductor materials used for their manufacture.